KGB
Kodian Guard Battalion The Kodian Guard Battalion, often referred to as the KGB, is the well-equiped and excellently trained military divison of the Kodian Empire resposnible for the protection of the interior of the nation. Often acting in the rear of any fight, KGB troops are specifically chosen by The Grand General Drex from the entirety of the KAD. The selection process is grueling and one requires very extreme and specific skills in order to even be considered. There are several divions within the KGB, the largest being the KGB Shock Troopers. Led by The Grand General Drex, the KGB is also responsible for holding any areas taken or liberated by the KAD forces advaninc ahead of them. Masters of defensive strategy and guerrilla tactics, KGB soldiers also receive cybernetic augmentations to further enhance their already scarily impressive skills. Selection of the Fittest KGB soldiers are selected from a group of veterans first belonging to the KAD. These men (women are not physically capable of handling the augmentations) must have a minimum of 5 years service within the KAD, and must have been involved in at least one major combat situation. After the majority has been weeded out through this requirement, a physical examination and test is done. This test, usually done over a week long period, tests all physical attributes of a subject. This includes running, weight training, weapons accuracy and familiarity, and lastly, endurance when under torture or other severe physical pain. These last few steps require a real combat scenario, with live weapons. Torture lasts as long as the subject holds out, and only ends when they give up fake information. The entire test, however, is set up by the KGB. The subjects hear a conversation between two importnt officials, hear something they should not have, are then kidnapped over this information, and are then tortured until they give it up. Many prime subjects die or kill themselves trying to withhold the false data, but this often exposes mental issues as well. After physical training has been tested and the subject pushed to their limits, they are then put through rigorous mental strain. Afterwards, they are then examined by a KGB psychologist, who identifies any mental disorders or issues. Many times, they will be recruited despite these disabilities, as many can be fixed through the augmentations. Lastly, if their bodies are compatible with the augmentations, they are fitted with them and begin training properly. Most die during the last stage, as their bodies are still too weak to endure the changes, or the subjects go insane. The MRPU The MRPU was a military subdivision of the KGB, originally founded as a KGB precursor during Operation New Dawn. It was an army of zealous Kodian patriots hoping to eradicate the American resistance and all traces of its Communist beliefs. The MRPU was infamous for its war crimes and atrocities committed during Operation New Dawn. The MRPU was tasked with rolling into areas of Kodian occupation and systematically genociding anyone who opposed the Kodian Empire. Made up of the most brutally loyal KGB and Kodian Kause members, the MRPU was eventually replaced with the modern KGB. It was disbanded in 40 PND, but reinstated in 230 PND during Operation Tentacle’s Reach to combat (and mercilessly slaughter) anyone associated or seen with criminals.